


SHIELD Files: Code RED

by JenkinsTheAdventurer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Brainwashing, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room (Marvel), pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenkinsTheAdventurer/pseuds/JenkinsTheAdventurer
Summary: Before Natasha there was Natalia, this is her journey to becoming her.





	1. Recruiting the infamous black widow

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a rewrite of another one-shot I wrote a few years back.  
> Suddenly the muses were kicking my backside to sit on my hair and start writing once again.  
> I don't have a plan, I'll let them take the wheel.

BANG!! BANG!!

Two bullets ricochet off the cement pillars.

SWISH!!

An arrow passes dangerously close to Natalia’s right leg and that only happens because she turned left to slip into the corridor.

She doesn’t look back even when she is up to three flights of stairs, he is still chasing her, she knows.After two weeks of playing cat and mouse with this man, it would be a mistake to assume otherwise. He may fall back from time to time but always keeps himself close. When she reaches the last floor and looks behind, she can hear his rapid footsteps echo up from the stairway.

_Ten minutes before he catches up._ She thinks while walking to the big opening where many years ago a window had closed the hole, probably giving the owner of the floor an impressive view of the city.

No apparent escape route could be seen, except for the stairs if she manages to make the man move away from them. She turns, eyes narrowing and teeth biting her lower lip, the ceiling is exposed leaving the air vents at plain sight. A smirk appears on her face, her eyes glinting dangerously.

***

Special Agent Clint Barton was exhausted. The woman known as the black widow had not been easy to find and keeping up with her had resulted to be even more difficult. He saw a black shadow disappear into the stairwell and he followed, running up despite having every part of his body scream at him with fatigue.

He was down to ten arrows which seemed to be a flimsy number for a confrontation with someone as skilled as her. _Maybe is time to fall back and regroup Barton. God knows you won’t be able to do much as tired as you are._

Suddenly all he could hear were his own footsteps and nothing more. The shadow was gone but now he could see light coming from the top. She gave me the slip again.Probably jumped to the next building. Agent Barton prepared one grappling hook arrow to give chase. It seemed that their final standoff would have to wait.

There was time still to make his decision.

The moment he stepped inside the run-down office two things happened. He saw no one in the vicinity and his stance relaxed. Big mistake, the moment he walked directly to the center of the floor a shadow came down

_Sneaky little…_ He had only time to take his bow between his neck and the slim wire.

“Aagh” he grunted while using all his strength to stop his target from strangulating him.

***

<< Why don’t we finish this game once and for all? >> Natalia said.

“Nngh, I have no idea what you just said so how about this? You drop the garrote, I drop the bow, and we can talk like the civilized people we are. Preferably in English.”

_American accent, ten arrows left inside his quiver._ Her mind was running a mile a minute, any second now the balance could tip to either side. She jumped off him, releasing her cable in exchange for her gun and pointing it towards him. “What makes you think I want to talk?” she asked after letting a few seconds of silence pass. The man lowered his hands but otherwise did nothing, he looked right into her eyes gauging her. She did the same, looking first at his black uniform and the dirty state it was in, then noticing how fast his chest rose with each breath he took. He was as tired as she felt. _S.H.I.E.L.D agent, that explains how he had been able to follow me. He has an earpiece,someone most be relaying some intel to him, which means…_ Natalia’s hands moved slightly, looking like a small tremor had run through her body and her eyes were wide open for just a fraction of a second, not enough time for the man in front of her to notice is, but somehow he had.

“Left holster, little black dot.” He just said.

Without taking her eyes from him she moved her hand to the place he had just indicated. She found a small disk-like thing glued to the fabric of her holster. _I didn’t even felt when he put it in there._ She smirked raising her eyebrow to make a silent question.

Just like before he understood easily. “A small gift.” He said moving back slowly to sit on top of a desk that had probably seen better days. “To prove I'm willing to talk this out.”

Her face went blank, her body stepping back without moving the gun from him. She extended her arm to grab an old beaten chair that was knocked over its side and placed it right. She sat and looked at him, not saying a single word for almost four minutes. The man fought the urge to squirm and instead tried to meet her stare minute by minute. “Why is S.H.I.E.L.D following me?”

“They want you dead.” She sprang up from the chair both hands on the gun ready to pull the trigger. “Wait! Wait! Wait! Do you see me pointing any weapon towards you? In fact, you are the one pointing that gun at me.”

“It could be a trap.” She says not ready to give up that possibility yet.

“Fair enough, but hear me out first then you can decide whether shooting me is a good idea. I think it could be in your best interest to keep me alive.”

She took her time to mull over this proposal. _I’m tired and pissed off. I could shot him and be on my way. But I would never know why S.H.I.E.L.D wants me dead and will probably end up with them sending another hound to kill me._ She scowled not liking the idea of listening to him. The man took this as his cue to start talking before she changes her mind.

“One or two of your clients had made you cross paths with S.H.I.E.L.D one too many times for my boss’s liking. He started wondering if the black widow was in some sort of campaign against the organization or mere coincidence was to blamed. Of course, considering your reputation he didn’t want to risk it. For him, it seemed easier to have you killed than sitting down to talk.” Natalia gave him a pointed look, the irony of the situation wasn’t lost to either of them. “And between you and me, he is kind of a sore loser.”

She looks at him, searching for any sign that he is lying. His body is relaxed and his breathing is almost completely calm. There isn’t any sign of perspiration aside from the one that is the product of their last chase. _What is his plan? He can’t be proposing I turn myself in?_ Natalia was a tiny bit confused by this man’s approach. _I just gained my freedom back, there is no way in hell I’m giving it back to any organization._ Once was enough for her. “What is your suggestion?”

He looked surprised, it was obvious he didn’t think he would make it this far. “To be honest I didn’t think I would make it this far.”

_No shit Sherlock._ It was a humorless statement that went unsaid.

“You got an impressive resume and a skill set that would fit perfectly with S.H.I.E.L.D’s agenda. Why not apply for the special agent position?”

She didn’t let herself hope “What about your boss’s suspicions?” she said with a deathly smile. “I thought he wanted me dead, not recruited.”

“We never found anything to proof or disproof his suspicions, until this two-week assignment happened. Now I know you were only doing business and the guys back on base have it all beautifully written on paper, so you are clear on that side.”

It was a tempting offer, she couldn’t deny that, but it wouldn’t be the first time an organization had lied in order to have her on their side. She glared at him, hard, adjusting her aim between his eyes. “You could easily have me killed once I lower my guard to go on with your offer. Why should I trust you?”

“There is no reason for you to trust me… but I guess a leap of faith every once in a while it’s a requirement for someone in our line of work.” He looked her in the eyes and seemed to ponder something for a minute. Then his face relaxed once he had a decision. “You know, I never found the answer as to why you would willingly choose clients that were directly involved in our operations. I can’t believe someone as good as you didn’t know anything at all. Maybe one time, but seven?” he paused, giving her time to deny or confirm his theory, she did none. “Later I checked all the reports of the subsequent follow up for each operation where you were involved in some way. In all of them, the nastiest of the businesses lines were closed or thwarted in some way or another. And somehow the one that ended being blamed for it was S.H.I.E.L.D. That made me think that you were out to even out your score, make amendments.”

Natalia’s trigger finger twitched. _You are not far off._ “What if I am?”

“Well, wouldn’t S.H.I.E.L.D be the perfect place to do just that?”


	2. She said yes... now what?

Convincing the black widow to follow Agent Barton to his safe house was not easy. Yes, she was interested in listening to what else he had to say, but moving to where she lost all her advantage was something she totally refused to do. In the end, they compromised, she kept the GPS transmitter on her and waited inside a coffee shop one block away from the apartment. The plan was for him to get his handler so they could keep the conversation going. 

“Have you lost your mind, Barton?” If he manages to convince his handler first. 

“Never felt more sane than now sir.” He said with a smirk on his face, Agent Coulson was not even looking at him right now. He was staring at the door as if expecting her to come in bursting, guns blazing and ready to kill them both. “Relax, she knows we are in this block but not the building, much less the apartment number.” He raised his phone to show him a map of the area, a red dot blinking on and off a block away. “See, she is still there, waiting for us. Are we going to recruit the black widow or not?”

Coulson gave him a long sight. If the mission had gone according to script he would be home by now soaking inside a hot bubble bath. Not thinking the best way to roll a story of how they would dim better to recruit the black widow instead of neutralizing her. Was it that crazy an idea? Coulson asked himself. Barton had detected she might not have been happy with her old contractors and corroborated it by confronting her on her actions the past few months. She hadn’t admitted to anything, she hadn’t killed him either despite having the chance. 

Could this be a set up that will eventually get them both killed? For a moment he looked back at Clint, he had that expression on his face that told him he was withholding information. “What is it?” He asked. 

“I don’t know… she told me that if I have difficulty convincing you to jump in, to tell you that Sarajevo wasn’t the worst.” 

Coulson's eyes widened. If Sarajevo meant what he thought he meant they didn’t have much time. “Come on bring your bag, I have everything I need on me.” 

“Wait what does Sarajevo means?” 

“We may not have time Clint, Ill tell you later, we talk while we walk.” Coulson waited for him to take the bag and the case where his bow had been stowed then open the door of the apartment and closed it behind them without locking it. “This won’t be like your recruitment.” He finally said, when they were on the street. “She is not a person right now, she is a weapon, one without a wielder.” Clint understood this to a certain degree but Coulson didn’t think he comprehended what it meant. “We will get frustrated with her responses and behavior. She won’t understand what we will be asking from her in a very long time.” Coulson’s pace wasn’t necessarily a run but it was fast. _The more difficult of it all will be cleaning the mess left on her head from whatever “training” techniques her old handlers had used._ “We don’t know what they had done to her. I don’t think she knows what was done to her. And we can only guess based on second-hand information we have been accumulating all the way from the second world war.” _Are you ready to commit to this?_ He didn’t need to say it out-laud, his eyes were enough for Clint to understand. 

_I'm not ready but the situation won’t wait for me to be ready_. He said back with his eyes. 

_Alright, let's go then._ Coulson placed his hand on the door to the coffee shop the black widow was waiting in.

***

_Run, Natalia, get out of there._

_Kill Natalia, no witnesses can remain._

To run or to kill, those had been her only choices for a very long time. And frankly, she was getting tired. Tired of the whispered orders in her head. Tired of losing big spans of time, not knowing where she had been or what she had been doing. 

She thought freedom was waiting for her after running away but it all had gotten harder to control. The leash was still tied tightly around her neck, she could feel them pulling at it to get her back. And when they finally won this game of push and pull they would make sure to erase Natalia for good. Only the black widow would remain, happy to comply with there every whim. 

_I wish it would all go away…_ At this thought Natalia closed her eyes, giving herself a moment to let it all go and release everything in one long exhale. 

The old bell at the door ringed once and when she looked up she saw Hawkeye come in with his handler. Her face was marvel once again betraying nothing. To the people around them, they were a mismatched group, one that probably was discussing nothing good. 

“We are attracting too much attention Ms. Widow.” Said the man on the suit, probably the handler Hawkeye had been talking about during their conversation half an hour ago. 

“Im not the one wearing a suit. Were you on more appropriate clothes to pass as a civilian we would look like a group of friends meeting for a late coffee and some catching up before going back home after work.” She answered back, her face still blank. He won’t be getting anything out of her... yet. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to go out into the public tonight, in fact, I thought I would be on a jet back home by now.” He said with no malice in his tone, just stating facts. “Special Agent Philip Coulson, just Coulson will do for now. Sarajevo was you?” 

Natalia looked at the hand he had taken up for her to shake, realizing this was the first of many choices she would have to take.”Natalia.” She said shaking firmly. “Sarajevo was them.” Sarajevo had been a bomb going out at the wrong time, a lot of collateral damage done, including her. She could not hear properly for two weeks after rupturing both her eardrums. 

“What do you know about this one?” Coulson asked calmly taking a seat at the table. 

“Not much, they know I’m being followed closely by SHIELD. I'm just hazarding a guess based on what I know about them.” She kept silent for a moment, fighting with herself. “They have seen me fight with Hawkeye before, the probabilities they found out about your safe house are hight.” 

“We will need more than a gut feeling if we want to stop them on time,” Coulson said glancing at his watch, then as an afterthought, he asked. “Do you even care that people get caught in the crossfire?“ 

“That depends on you.” She fired back “Will I be allowed to care?” 

“That is not what he asked, we want to know if you care now.” Agent Barton wasn’t letting her get away with bullshit anymore. 

Natalia stayed silent for a bit. Caring about collateral, about anything other than the mission had never been an option. “I would like to care… if that is worth anything.” 

An explosion made the coffee shop tremble and the few people inside along the personnel tending to it ran outside to see what was going on. 

“We should move, whoever set those bombs will be making rounds around the block to see anything out of the ordinary.” She said not even blinking or looking away from Agent Coulson. “And as you said before, we attract too much attention.” 

Both agents exchange looks, a brief conversation going between them with just gestures. If this relationship went further than a few hours she would make sure to understand every single one of their tells. 

“Come one, there is a vehicle waiting for us on the back.”Said Barton taking his bag over his shoulder and signaling to the backdoor. “And please put this one.” 

Natalia took the ball cap from him, she knew what to do with it even if she didn’t like it. Rolling her hair into a bun and placing the cap on top of her hear she hid as much of it as possible.


	3. On the run

The vehicle was a small two-door car that barely had space for her on the back. Neither Coulson nor Barton were comfortable with having her as the copilot or the driver which let them to their current arrangement. _We will not handcuff you for now but you better behave._ Hawkeye had been firm on that the moment she looked about to complain.

_As if you were there miss-behaving_ dog. Said a voice in her head.

“We are pulling out of the alley. Please, Natalia, get down and wait for us to tellyou the all-clear.”Coulson said to her after he adjusted the rear mirror and put on his seat belt. _By the book to the core. How someone like him chose to side with Barton on this crazy plan?_ That is another mystery to unravel later… if she manages to survive the next few days.

“Where are we headed?” She asked.

Neither answered but going by the direction the car was looking when she went inside and the turns they had been taking it all indicated they would be passing by the bombing site right about now. Red and blue lights showed her conjecture was correct and the sound of screaming and crying told her they were hard at work to take out the fires.

After a few more blocks and the sound of the sirens was lost Coulson finally said. “To the train station, we will travel to the next city, get a new passport for all of us and then get on a train to Amsterdam. Private compartment, secure location, as far as we know. There we will be able to plan our strategy.” At this he looked briefly at her. “Do you have any tracker on you?” And before she could refute the question with a really rude response he added. “The Red Room has invested a lot in you. They must have placed some form of insurance in case of…” he paused a second trying to think a better way to put it “misplacement.”

Natalia looked away from him and swallowed the bile that was rising up her throat. Instead, she closed her eyes, took and deep breath and counted to ten. _You are free for now, let's keep it that way._ “I got rid of it.” She finally said looking at Coulson’s eyes throughout the mirror. “I am more worried about you. They knew where you were staying, they most-likely know you had not been taken out by the bomb. They could be following us right now waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and when that happens they will kill you both and...” _Stop! You are spiraling into panic, they wouldn’t have detonated the bomb if they though both agents had escaped._ Barton kept his eyes on her the whole time, now she realized he hadn’t taken them off her since he entered the coffee shop.

“They have been taken care of.” Said Coulson. She wasn’t so sure about that but she said nothing, she was supposed to behave. “We noticed them tagging along. We thought they might lead us to you if we let them be, now we know they had been using us to hunt you down.”

“Calm down red, we took care of the ones that had eyes on us, their tracking devices had been disabled and we got rid of all the transportation methods that shouted out, we are shield. By the time they realize we gave them the slip we will be long gone and out of their reach.” Added Barton, he only averted his eyes from her for a few seconds but what little glimpse she had was enough. Pity, she now knew he had spared her out of pity.

_That is what you get for letting down your guard, kill them both and be done with this nonsense._ The voice wasn’t alone anymore, now it sounded like a chorus. Not a good sign.

“Are you still there?” Asked Barton turning on the seat to look directly at her.

Coulson looked briefly through the mirror and whatever he saw on her face was enough to make him act. “Natalia.” Just her name, that is the only thing he said but the authority in the tone made her act on reflex. In the red room, you don’t disobey an order, never.

“Alright, we will talk on the train.” After this she stayed silent, focusing on keeping herself together and forcing the panic out of her mind.

***

[text message]

Cheese: Going dark, we avoided collateral and are on the move.

???: Roger, intel says the job is similar to two more bombing cases we have worked in the past.

Cheese: Sarajevo one of them?

???: Yes, how did you know?

Cheese: I’ll explain it later, out.

[text message]

***

Coulson closed the compartment’s door turning inside to look at Natalia. Currently, she was hiding behind a newspaper, whether she was actually reading it or just taking a minute of privacy was anyone's guess.

He didn’t sit, waiting instead for Clint’s return. Right now their main problem was to choose how to play the recruitment card with shield and what the black widow could bring as leverage for that negotiation.

“The car is empty, most of the people chose the middle cars, we are free to talk shop now.” Clint said from behind. When Coulson looked back at him he raised one eyebrow then pointed atNatalia with his chin. _She is being too silent, I’m getting worried._

Coulson nodded, he had noticed it too, back at the car she seemed to have zoned out for a few seconds. “Before continuing I need to know if there is something we need to worry about.” He said directing the inquiry to Natalia. She lay down the newspaper on the table, the headline she had it opened in read [ Bombing in apartment complex.]

“Like what?” She asked.

Coulson sat on the booth in front of her, smirking, Clint sat beside him. _She will not give an inch until she is sure what is our play in all of this. And even then I don’t think she will tell us all._ “We know your intentions to change sides are legit. You’ve had many opportunities too gives us the slip and you hadn’t. You are an operative characterized by her efficiency and practicality if your goal was simply to infiltrate shield you would have chosen a different method.” At this Natalia just nodded, letting Coulson get to the point. “We have an idea of how the red room trained their operatives…” he started. _There is no way to dampen the blow._

“Please don’t sweeten things up, ask what you need to know.” She said.

“Alright, we need to know how that training may come into play and if it can make you an unwilling participant to this plan without your consent.”

***

That wasn’t what Natalia was expecting. She noticed they hadn’t taken well to her silence but she didn't think they would assume it was because of whatever mystic methods they think the red room had used on her. Exactly how much do they know? How much should she reveal to them right now? Her mind was going into a frenzy just a notch below panic, again.

“If it compromises the mission we need to know.” Said Coulson with that firm tone that made her act on instinct. She floored her mental brake. She would not allow anyone else to take control of her, to take advantage of her training. Not again. She glared at Coulson but he took the glare at full strength without giving an inch. He stayed silent, giving her time to level out.

“Sometimes I have blackouts, periods of time that are just blank. I can be looking at you or be sitting at a coffee shop, then I blink and suddenly I'm in another place hours later or sometimes even days. I don’t have any recollection of what had happened during that time or what I have been doing.” Coulson managed to keep his composure but for Barton was an entirely different matter. His face looked horrified and the pity in his eyes was starting to infuriate her.

“Are there any signs we can keep track of to know when a blackout will happen?” Succinct and to the point, this was a briefing, mission talk. Natalia knew she should be able to do this, keep calm and answer.

_KILL THEM NATALIA. But the voices…_ the chorus of voices was asking for blood, repeating the word kill again and again and again.

_KILL, kill, Kill, kIll, kiLL, Kiiiiill._

This wasn’t the first time she’s had to deal with them, but it was the first she was consciously fighting their suggestions. Static started to appear intermittently in her head. She could see Coulson and Barton on and off, back and forth between those states until she could only see black.


	4. On and off, on and off, until one of us goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get a bigger word count in the following chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

Natalia’s eyes went blank and her hand moved fast to get the knife inside her jacket. “Restrain her or we are dead Clint!”Shouted Coulson.

Clint deflected the hand with the knife just before it could do any real damage to his face. A thin red line was still left behind below his eye but that was far better than losing it. He twisted her body pushing her against the booth’s wall and trapping both her hands in between.

“Good, keep her that way the most you can.” He heard Coulson say. He came from behind hitting Natalias neck with a tranquilizer gun then helped him to keep her that way until it took effect.

Natalia shouted something in Russian that Clint could not understand but judging by his face Coulson did. He raised and eyebrow in question but Coulson only shook his head. Now was not the time.

Her back bucked enough for one of her arms to get free and soon her elbow shot directly into Clint's ribs. How strong was this woman? She was drugged, cornered to the wall with two full-grown men pushing behind her and she still manages to move them both. “How much time will the tranquilizer take? ” He asked before receiving another elbow, this one to the chin. “Come on stay still Red!”

“Should have taken less than thirty seconds.” Answered Coulson with a grunt.

“Well, we just passed the 2-minute mark what if it doest work!?” Clint exclaimed.

“Knock her out? I don’t know, just keep pushing.”

Natalia’s eyes started closing, she was still struggling but at least they could see the drug was doing effect now.“Count with me Red, we are not going to hurt you. 1, 2, 3,” Her eyes closed completely.On seven she relaxed a bit, her legs giving out under her, and by ten her breath finally evened out and Clint could finally lay her on the booth. “Please tell me that didn’t look as bad as I think it looked.” He asked Coulson. “ We can’t take her to shield with that Jekyll and mister hide act.”

“We will have to rethink our extraction strategy Clint, next time we might not be so lucky.” Said Coulson looking at the woman that now slept with a calm expression on her face. “We don’t need another dead body on her conscience. I know we said we would do this the gentlest way possible but I think we need to call the cavalry and talk it out later… once she is in a secure location. For her safety and ours.”

***

When Natalia woke up she found herself sitting down, her hands tied behind her back and some kind of bag covering her head. She could breathe easily but the warmness created by her breath inside the bag was uncomfortable.

_Was she betrayed by Barton and Coulson? What happened?_ Her mind was fussy, she was sure a blackout had to be the reason but the last thing she remembered was being interrogated quite hard by Coulson about that same subject. _What happened later?_ Maybe she managed to kill them both only to be taken by the red room agents and she was about to get reeducated.

Her breathing started to increase pacing and ringing in her ears was taking away any sound around.

“Natalia.” The commanding voice again, in her state she couldn’t tell who it belonged to, she could only recognize the untold order behind. Level out, calm down and listen carefully. Somewhere to her right someone kept tapping the wall with a rhythm that helped her slow down her breathing.

Now she could notice two more presence in the room with her. One was sitting in front, his breathing gave him away easily. The other was to her right, he was the source of the tapping and he was standing, maybe leaning against the wall of the room.

“We mean no harm Natalia you know that.” Coulson spoke softly but without hesitation.

_The other one most is Barton then._ “Do I? The only thing I know is that I'm tied to a chair with no way to know what is going on around.” Coulson didn’t take the bait, choosing instead to let a long exhale come out. Was he relieved to hear it was her behind the bag and not the black widow?

“Nice to see you back red. Please, next time warn us about that little dissociation trick before you choose to kill us all with the black widow.” Barton said this with fake humor behind the words but Natalia could see the real worry and… maybe fear? Behind them. He walked steadily to her and took the bag off her head letting her finally see where they were.

A white room, big enough for a bed, a toilet and a small bookshelf. She could not see any doors or windows. There was a vent somewhere up in the far left corner of the room but it was pretty well hidden. Now that she could see and focus well on her surroundings she notices that her hands weren’t precisely bound. But instead, some sort of straitjacket kept them firmly wrapped around her torso.

“I know this most feel like quite a betrayal on our part but we want to assure it's not. This was the best solution we could come up with under the circumstances.” Irritation erupted inside her. Coulson's calmness was unnerving. Who did he think he was? She was not an idiot. Inmobaliced, sitting down on a chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room and disoriented from an episode of dissociation and a panic attack to but in. She was about to be interrogated, maybe retrained to see shield as her new master.

_Kill them, Natalia! Stupid Natalia. You will never be free, you are a weapon. Nothing good will come out of your rebellion. Kill, kill, kill!_

“Natalia!” Coulson almost shouted her name this time.

“Stop calling me that!” She shouted back, her head was hurting again, static coming and going. The black widow wanted to come out and play. _I'm too tired for this shit, do whatever you want… I don’t care._


End file.
